Twilight's Love
by Zelda's Spirit93
Summary: (Help co-written by Darkyami1214) Takes place in where all the Links from all the games go after they die (Idea from Asktimeandtwilight ) Even after his death Twilight(TP Link) is still having nightmares of his journey. And after one he recently had, it really broke him down mentally. So who is there to consul him? Oot Link X TP Link Friendship


Hi everyone this is Zelda's Sprit here. Or you guys can call me Sprit. Anyways I seen a bit of the Tumbler that involves asking Time and Twilight questions. And this just came into my head.

So I really hope you guys like it.

I'm not much of a writer, or really good at grammar so much. (Oh I'm horrible at writing) But apart from that I hope you enjoy this one shot I made.

By the way, I'm going to call all the Link by a nickname. I still remember a few off the sight, but not all, so I'll try to make sure they make sense.

_Twilight's Love_

A single roll of his shoulder relaxed the sore muscle, as he stepped out of the horse pen and outside. The sun's light dimmed down to a orange glow over the field. He pushed his arms back behind him, before moving them strait behind his gold haired head, interlacing his fingers.

"I never thought it would take so long…" He muttered particularly to no one.

"What wouldn't have taken so long?" Asked another, slightly deeper voice behind him. Almost making the fair haired male crawl out of his skin.

He turned around, and by reaction he pulled out his training sword in front of him. The other lifted his hands in front, a shock expression on his face.

"Whoa! Easy It's me Time!?" He cried, taking one step back. The one holding the sword eyes widened slightly, as he pulled the weapon away from his darker haired friend.

"Sorry about that Sky…" He said, a small tint of red painting on his face.

"Hey no troubles. Although I didn't think I would have scared you that badly." The darker completed haired male said, a small smirk on his calm face.

"I wasn't scared!" The other protested.

"You caught me by surprise." He said quickly, noticing the risen eyebrow of the other.

Another, larger smirk arriving just after. "Sure you were."

The red deepened on the blond's face. He bit back on the words that formed in his mouth. But instead he turned away walking away from his predecessor.

0o0

"I'm telling you! I saw him!" Cried a young voice.

"What? No way!" Screamed another voice, somewhat similar to the other kid.

"I did!" He declared, crossing his arms to prove his point. A chuckle came after the provided words.

"Really now. You think Alphonso and Zelda would keep their eye on him, especially since the whole tracks incident. You sure you saw what he did?" Asked a third voice, only it belonged to a 16 year old teen, instead of one who was 11.

"He did. That chancellor was bad news… I saw him trying to sneak some documents in his shirt…" Stated Engie.

The older one of the three, brought the refreshments setting them down on the table. Instantly the three kids grasped them.

"Careful! They're still- AHHH!" The three chorused, coughing out the hot liquid from their now red hot mouths.

"…hot…" The other said, his pointed ears lowering down with his voice. He sighed, turning around, and pulling out a jar of red liquid, and spoon out of the cabinet.

"Here." He said, placing a hand on the one closest to him; holding the spoon full of the red contents. The younger gave a sour face, but complied in swallowing the bitter tasting potion. The other two mirrored his actions but swallowed the medicine in a single swoop.

"I always hated that taste." Complained the kid looking very closely like Engie.

"I tried to warn you Wind. That chocolate is named HOT Chocolate for a reason." He said, putting the jar in the cabinet, and the spoon in the sink.

"At least you guys won't feel the pain after drinking that red potion." He said, taking his own mug and sipping on the sweet drink slowly, unlike the others.

"Hey Twilight?" Asked the third unnamed child.

"Yeah Minny?" He responded, staring at the younger form of his predecessor.

"Can I talk to you personally?" He asked his childish face turning a little serious. Twilight bore into the younger looking Link, he noticed the other's eyes cross slightly. That met it was something serious.

He nodded, placing his warm mug down on the counter, and walked outside of the large kitchen.

Once they were out of ear shot, the younger reincarnation stared up at the older looking blond with a small amount of worry.

"What is it Minny?" The other ask, staring at the bright blue eyes of the younger child.

"I… I heard you crying last night…" He said, looking a little away. Twilight's eyes widened. He heard…?

"H-how much did you hear?" He asked, his eyes still slightly wide.

"You kept saying you were sorry and… about Midna…" He said, his eyes watering. The older appearance looking Link stuttered back, the sound of his old friend felt like a knife in his heart. Tears burned in the back of his eyes. He blinked them, trying to rid of the water, before staring back at the younger child.

He knelt down, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm alright…" He whispered, trying to ease the little kid from his worries. "It's no big deal, I just had a bad dream, it'll go away." He said, but the younger Link caught the slight uncertainty, but nodded.

"But, how did you know?" He asked.

The brighter haired kid looked back at the towering teen. "I wanted a glass of milk. And I got up from bed, and I passed down by your door, and… I heard." He admitted, his blue eyes not leaving the other's.

Twilight closed his eyes momentarily. _*Had to be on the way to kitchen…* _He mentally sighed but ignored it.

"Okay… now how about you and I go back to finish our chocolate, I'm sure it cooled down a bit since we left." He offered, a small smile appearing on the older's face.

0o0

The deep scent of chocolate came from the kitchen as the two other Links walked in. Right there, near the sink, with a green apron was Twilight washing the used mugs. His sleeves pulled up, and bandana to pull his longer hair back.

It's been a while, but the other two noticed how long the other's hair had become, of course it wasn't as long as Time's but it did grow fanatically. Mainly his long stripped ear bangs were the ones that grew rapidly. In fact they reached all the way to his clavicle now. Maybe even slightly passed it.

A small evil thought popped into the golden haired male. As he slowly approached the unaware hero.

"_you're worthless…" _A voice popped into his head. He closed his eyes, taking another of the mug to his hand and into the dish water. A single tear appeared in his left eye.

Why was it really hard to get over this… It's been so long since… he's suppose to be in eternal happiness why was it still hard to- He never got to finish the thought when he felt strong arms circle his waist.

He gave out a scream, his hands moving on their own to catch something. When they did, a sharp pain emitted from that. He gave another grunt, before he fell backwards the person behind him falling for the ride.

"Twilight! Time!" Cried another voice. He felt himself hit the floor. His hip breaking his fall.

He groaned, staying in a back lying position before opening his eyes. His eyes caught the sight of green. Which moved before turning to him, his eyes wide.

"Twilight." He called.

"Time?" He worded, using his hands to push himself up. But as he did his left hand gave another jab of pain. He grunted, pulling his sore appendage to his face.

Gasps covered the room. Red covered it, and was wet from it.

"Twilight!" Cried who he recognized as Sky, ran to him, grabbing the injured end with his own, examining it. Time lifted himself up, sitting himself towards his descendant.

"Time Red Potion Now!" He commanded. The other complied, quickly picking himself and searching through for the red medicine.

The commotion brought in the other Links, but as they did their blue eyes widened in shock at the sight of Twilight's hand.

Time pulled out the red jar that Twilight had recently brought out to give to the others and handing it to Sky. He opened it, and poured it's contents over the wound.

The straw colored haired male shut his eyes hissing a bit at the sharp sting of the potion. The mix moved on it's own, circulating over the stab before sticking itself and some entering inside to heal internally, while the other stood on top healing it, until it closed completely.

Sky let go of the youngest Link's hand and turned his attention to Time, his face obviously not happy.

"That was really stupid of you Time!" He scolded. The other didn't answer, he looked away from his ancestor. Obviously ashamed of his actions.

"Apologize."

The other turned, a sorry expression on his face. "I'm sorry Twilight…"

The youngest Link moved his eyes to his predecessor. It actually surprised how he was actually telling him he was sorry, and to be honest he never saw this coming. Sure Time would act a bit of kid when they were outside playing in the snow and other activities. But this was out of ordinary. Time was rather matured among from the rest of the Links. What caused him to do that?

"It's okay…" He said softly. He turned his head, already getting up. He turned to the sink. But a hand stop him from walking any closer.

He turned his head around, to see Time stopping him.

"Wait… how about you make me do this. The stab from the knife was enough. I'll take it from here." He said, a cover of regent over his eyes.

_*So I was stabbed by a knife…* _He thought, feeling his numbed pain.

"Let me take it over." He said a reassuring squeeze from his hand made it sure he was serious. Twilight stared at his older.

"Please…" He whispered.

Twilight moved away from the deep blue eyes. He closed his own before nodding in agreement. Without another word, the youngest by age walked away making sure to take off his green apron off before leaving the kitchen, and out of everyone's sight.

He walked along, the dark paths ahead barely visible. But he ignored it, using his hand to feel against the wall. Till he felt a familiar door against his left. Touching the cold knob he twisted and turned it.

It wasn't really large or anything, but it looked similar to how his old room did, just before he unexpectedly left Ordon and start his journey to save Hyrule.

He sighed, looking at his bed, without any thought he pulled off his shirt and shoes off. Leaving him bare in his loose trousers (think of his pants before the Twilight came in) and bandaged wrist bands.

He crawled into bed, shutting the lights before he even closed his eyes.

…

"LINK!" Twilight opened his eyes, he was in… Hyrule…!? But how…?

"LINK!" The voice sounded again. He turned around but when he did a baby's cry happened. It echoed, sending shivers down his spine.

Where was he?

"THERE YOU ARE!" A scream shrilled. Before Twilight can even do anything something painful hit the base of his skull. The last thing he could remember was the baby's cry.

When he awoke, he felt his arms suspended above him. His bare feet didn't even touch the ground. He noticed that he was half naked, and a few whip marks covered around his ribs and arms. Sharp jabs of pain lashing at him.

"Where am I…?" He whispered, trying to get use to the darkness.

"I see you are awake…" A cold deep voice sounded, breaking the silence. He moved his almost glowing eyes to the owner. His face mortified in death shock when he saw it was Ganondorf, and Zant…!

But… how… they both died… he saw it with his own eyes.

"Surprise are yah…" The other sounded his mask still worn, but the mouth piece was removed so he can still see his pale gray mouth.

"You thought you and those pathetic Princesses killed us…" The Twilight traitor asked ever so slowly. Link felt his eyes cross at the mentions of the two. But it changed when a knife was pressed against his shoulder.

He screamed in pain, even more as Zant twisted the blade around, giving more of the horrible feeling. He knew that the twilli being was using magic so that pain was 10 times worst than it normally would.

He shut his teeth together, but still screamed between them. His eyes where shut tightly, trying to get, even think of something else but the pain.

Laughter…

He heard the other two laughing. _*Those sadistic bastards…* _He cursed, trying to still withstand that pain.

"You think this is over… I think not." Ganondorf said, as he motioned his hand. Zant pulled himself out of the way so the other can have a better view, despite that his shoulder was impaled painfully.

He grunted, but opened his eyes, but when he did. He wished he didn't. Right there, in front of him was Zelda and Midna. Both beaten and scum bleeding.

"Midna! Zelda!" He scream, trying to move to them. But realizing he couldn't get out of the chains.

"L-Link!" Zelda cried, but was silenced when Ganondorf backhanded her. She gave a muffled cry, as she felt down to the cold hard floor. Midna holding onto her shoulders, as if trying to protect the brunet from the overlord.

"You don't seem to be in anywhere good now do you, _Hero of Twilight_." The tall Gerudo said a sick smirk on his face.

Link said nothing.

"Hmph, not talking eh." He said looking down at the Princesses.

"Maybe you will if I cut this petty little girl's throat." Blue orbs widened when the those words left his mouth.

Ganondorf grabbed the light's Princess's hair. She cried lowly; silent tears running down her face.

"No…!" Cried Midna trying to get up. But the merciless dark being only kicked her away. Her energy and wounds didn't help matters. Link felt his blood boil, he struggled against his chains but they wouldn't let go.

A small thin knife appeared in his hands, he smirked pressing it against Zelda's neck. She chocked on her sobs at the thin ice moving towards her neck. It hadn't even touched her skin, yet blood was already trailing down when the blade's edge had barely even touch the air around the neck.

"Say good bye to your beloved queen."

"NO!" He screamed, but it was already too late as the sound of skin piercing and slicing covered the air. Blood splattered. Some of it even splattered onto his face.

His eyes widened, his pupils, and irises shrunk. This couldn't be happening! His friend had been killed. And by the hands of this monster!

"Now I think I do my part." Smirked Zant approaching Midna. She tried to move but her energy whizzed out of her.

_*No! NOT HER! NOT HER!* _

Another knife appeared on his hand as he brought it to the Twili Queen's neck.

Tears rolled down her eyes, the red orbs moving them to the hero. Her friend, who she will never see again.

Link felt his world darken… blue blood dripped down her neck the same was being taunted as they did with Zelda. This can't be happening!

"Oh but it is you pathetic Hero!" Called Ganondorf. Link shut his eyes tightly, as he felt the Gerudo's evil twisted magic trying to enter his mind.

"Say goodbye to her _Hero!_" Zant called as he lifted his knife, bringing it down.

"**NNNNOOOOOO!" **

…

A scream covered the entire building. Waking up some of the younger's from their beds.

Time who had been sitting on his bed, still unable to sleep yet, lifted himself from his bed and sprinted to where the scream came from. He vaguely noticed Sky at the same pace. Reaching upon the door the opened it. What they saw in front of them almost caused their heart to make painful turns.

Twilight was still screaming, shaking madly, twisting and turning as if trying to break a hold on restraints. But Time didn't just stand there. He moved, avoiding one of the hits that his descendent tried to give.

He grabbed his shoulders picking him up.

"Twilight! Twilight!" He tried, but it didn't seem to work so well when the youngest Link kept screaming. The lighter completed haired male noticed the tears streaming down the other's face.

This shocked him. He hardly ever saw Twilight cry. Whatever it was, he was in a serious nightmare.

The other flung his arm again, still trying to come out of the mental bonds.

"TWILIGHT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. It seemed to have worked as the other finally stop moving. His eyes slightly fluttering open.

…

Twilight felt a light opening across him. The mental image of his nightmare disappeared. When it did, Time was right there in front of him, concern deeply pierced on his face.

"T-Time…" He managed to word out.

The elder didn't say anything, he only nodded. Twilight felt his tears return, as well as the mental image of Zelda's lifeless body in front of him, her blood on the floor, and on… his… the small thought made his stomach curl. He paled as his throat felt compressed.

Time noticed this he brought a trash basket near, and leaned Twilight to it. As he heard him throw up the contents of his previous meals down outside of him. The sight almost killed him that his descendent was in this state. He couldn't dare to see him like this.

He rubbed on his back, trying to give him as much comfort that he needed. Once his purging stopped, Twilight leaned back the tears returning from the images of his nightmare. He gasped, trying to remove those horrid images.

"There, there… it's going to be alright…" He heard Time's voice, his hands on his back. Twilight cried sobbing now, no other thought he grasped his ancestor, his face in his chest, painful tears soaking the white material.

Time held onto his child, rubbing his back in soothing circles, whispering soothing words to the crying teen.

The other Links walked in. But seeing the sight of Time cradling Twilight, they stopped in their tracks.

"What happen to Twilight-san?" Asked Wind, a sad look on his face.

"Nothing Wind-kun. All of you to bed." Sky said moving everyone out of the way. He gave the two one last look before closing the door behind him. If anyone can calm Twilight, it would be Time, those two hold the greatest friendship out of everyone. Well besides Minny and Twilight.

…

Twilight kept sobbing, holding onto Time as if he would disappear any moment.

"There, there. It's alright…" He continued, trying to silence the cries that darker haired male gave.

"T-Time-san…" He muttered, his voice still covered in fear. Time kept soothing the other until the sobs had finally stopped and Twilight was able to hold onto his own.

"Can you tell what happened in your dream?" Time asked softly.

Twilight didn't answer right away, his mental ordeal kept keeping him from mouthing anything.

"Twilight…"

"T-They… they died…"

The older male's eyes widened. "Who…?"

The other turned, his eyes still red. "Z-Zelda… Midna!" He almost screamed, his voice once again teary.

"G-Ganondorf, and Zant were alive… t-they-captured me, and tortured me… when I didn't speak to them… they brought them in…" He paused more tears falling from his puffy eyes.

"He sliced Zelda's head off… And Midna was… was…" He couldn't finish the sentence as he brought his hand to his face, still crying.

Time couldn't say a word. Now it made sense why he screamed and why it hurt him so much. His best friends died right in front of him.

He couldn't imagine how painful that must have been to see that, whether real or not. It was still mental torture…

"It's going to be alright. Zant and Ganondorf are gone. Sealed away in the goddess's grasp. Nothing is going to bring them back." He said, those words made his stomach turned.

That was what he thought when they sealed him away in the scared realm. That was were everything started… he closed his eyes.

He should have killed off Ganondorf. Instead of just wounding him. That way Twilight would have never gone through what he did…

But that was 7 years in the future…

When he returned, he tried to help Hyrule once again. He gone strait to the king and warned him and Zelda about Ganondorf. Of course the king was hesitant, but he agreed sending him and a group of soldiers with him. He made it in time to save the Zoras and Lord Jabu Jabu, as well as preventing Ruto from getting eaten.

Not long after, he went strait to the Gorons, but the Gerudo had already sealed Dongos's cavern. The soldiers had already agreed to go back to tell the king about this matter. But it would have taken too long.

He entered the cavern, already knowing the way, he fought against the dinosaur again, and reopened the Goron's food source.

By the time the soldiers returned, he was already celebrating with the Gorons. He smiled lightly, the look on the soldier's faces was priceless to say the least.

He sighed, as he stared back at Twilight. He felt his heart ache at the sight. He pulled an arm around his descendant's shoulder and pulled him towards him, hugging him.

He stared to the wall, as more memories pushed into his head. Even after those results, Ganondorf was sent to jail. The sealed act on the Gorons was enough to prove that he was a traitor, and was sentenced to prison. Having thought that was sealed for good in there. Time had traveled to Termina, he still had many things he had to do. Even after he saved Skull kid from the mask and Clock Town from the Moon that was falling towards them.

But it hadn't ended there… Even after all of his accomplishments. He hadn't fulfilled his life…

That was when he still was alive, but even though he had physically died… his spirit hadn't moved on…

He wondered alone the earth, still wondering what was happening. But… he realized what. He saw everything. After his death Ganondorf took that opportunity to escape. What he did to stay alive still over Time himself was beyond for him to answer. He figured it had something to do with his Triforce. Din never took it away from him, the power still resigned in him.

And because of that, he and a group of thieves had raided over Hyrule, killing millions by his hands.

Of course the sages of the Twilight Mirror had taken care of it. But what they didn't know was that he still contained the power of the Goddesses. He saw the entire thing.

All they could do was seal him away to the twilight realm. Hopping that he would never return.

But they were wrong… He managed to come back.

Time wanted to fight, but the situation he was in didn't allow him. He was a mere spirit. He wasn't capable of touching anything. Much less fight against him.

Twilight had been chosen by fate to bare the trouble in his hands… and Time made it happen…

Tears swollen his eyes, he closed his blue hues as the silent tears fell down.

He used Twilight… he used him to take away all of the troubles that he failed to omit and because he didn't, and Twilight suffered the trouble.

Sure he was there to teach him new sword skills. But… he had given the burden of the task to him… Everything that has happened to Twilight was his doing. It was his fault…

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, as more silent tears trailed down his face. The younger hero looked up, feeling the tears the other bored.

He blinked as the cold drops dripped onto his face.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, hugging Twilight tighter. "This is all of my fault…" He said, deep regret in his voice.

Twilight did nothing, he shifted as Time held him, so Twilight's head was now on his shoulder, more tears falling out of his pure blue orbs.

"Sensei…" He whispered.

Time loosen his hold. The younger pupil lightly gasped at his teacher. Tear streaks endowed his face. And regret was solid in his fixtures.

"If I… I should have killed Ganondorf back then… none of this should be on your shoulders!" He almost cried.

Twilight did nothing, but stare at his teacher. He was blaming this on himself…

"Sensei…"

"Hate me… if you will… you have a right to… everything that you suffered through is my doing. Instead of being a hero… I was a coward to making you work for everything I failed to do…!"

Twilight stood in the dark… Time blamed everything that has happened to him…

But it wasn't his fault…

"It's not your fault…" The younger of the two said.

Time paused, hearing the voice. "Twilight… but if I-It's not your fault." The pupil said to his teacher.

"Everything that has happened was for a reason. You did everything in your power to stop Ganondorf from doing any more damage than he already have. Don't put any blame on this… otherwise you are acting like a Hypocrite." He said a small fire in his eyes.

The lighter completed haired male stuttered back. How was he a hypocrite.

"You were consoling Sky when he put the blame on himself when he didn't stop demise from cursing his descendents. Don't you start." He crossed his eyebrows, to the point where Time was actually getting a little scared.

"What happened to me wasn't your fault… fate had intended it. As well as Ganondorf's anguish…" He continued, looking away from his teacher.

"It's no one's fault, not Sky's…" He paused turning to his teacher, even with the puffy eyes he could make his sharp eyes fierce. "And neither was it yours." He stated, his orbs still on his mentor.

The elder Link kept his sight on the younger hero. There wasn't a thing he could do to argue with him. And what he said was true, he did try everything in his power to stop Ganondorf… The good thing was Hyrule so far is in a safe, unscathed place at the moment. Everything that everyone has done to keep it well…

"You're right…"

The pupil looked up at his teacher.

"What…?"

"I said you were right… I shouldn't be blaming myself for this." He closed his eyes, staring at his younger descendent. "But I can't help but still feel sorry for everything that has happened to you…" He admitted, his eyes still shut.

At that moment he felt a hand touch his own. His blue hues opened, staring down at his pupil.

"Please stop… I already told you to stop blaming yourself." He said his hands still on his teacher's hand.

"Besides you already annoyed the hell out of me with your constant whining." Twilight smiled a playful tone in his voice.

Time exhaled slowly, closing his eyes bringing his head down with a smile. "Touché."

A soft laugh covered the air. Followed down by another chuckle. It was a moment before the two laughs died down, ending up the two fair haired males to stare at each other's eyes.

Time moved his hand to his pupil's face. A faint blush appearing at the same time to his touch.

"Do you want me to stay here for the night?" He asked, worry for the nightmares that might plague his student's head.

Twilight felt his face deepen in color. But in a quick thought there would be a likely chance that he would be plagued with it… Wordlessly he nodded.

In the moment Time laid his friend down on the bed. Twilight scooted over to give room for his friend on his bed.

It seemed alright for a moment, but when Time turned off the lantern, Twilight shivered.

"Shhhhh…. it's okay, I'm here." Time soothed, lightly touching his friend's arm reassuringly. Twilight leaned to his teacher's body, wanting to make sure he was there. When he knew he was, he relaxed. Sleep came to him easier. In a slow moment, he eyes fluttered close. As if Nayrue's love suddenly washed over him, he felt his nightmares flood out of him.

Giving him a peaceful sleep after nightmares after nightmares.

He was relieved. He knew that he shouldn't being worrying anymore. The goddesses left him to be in peace. He knew that Time will be there for him. Now and for the rest of his spirit's days…

Forever…

…

Ah! Done…

Whew that was longer than I thought. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this. I give thanks for Darkyami1214 for helping me write this. Despite how she kept whining about she can't write and sucks at grammar.

Seriously she's really good. She needs to stop complaining how she sucks at writing. Her stories are Really good.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. Please tell me what you think


End file.
